Slender: Tales of The Lost
by Riku Ashwood
Summary: Listen well and heed the warnings of The stories of his victims. For The Slender Man is a mysterious being who is known so little about. (ON HOLD)
1. Our story begins

**Hey everyone, while I'm scrapping Visitors to Chernobyl fo now I'm going to re continue it later on. But until then I have this and my Soul Eater Series. Now I'm sure by now almost everyone has heard of Slender. The scary, creepy, PC game that has sprung up featuring the notorius Slender Man *dramatic music*. These are stories of the forgotten...of the lost.**

Gather 'round my children as I recall these stories. You've no doubt heard of him by now. The tall man in the black suit, The man with no face and long arms, tentacles and tendrils snaking there way to you. And you have heard other tales of Children lost at play, kids that dissapear into thin air, his victims. But before I tell you the unfortunete ends of many a child, We will need to recite the Poems passed down of The Slender Man.

_***Children's Chorus begins* **_

_**In the woods from which he came**_

_**During the dead of winter**_

_**Feeling lost and bitter**_

_**He ensnares his prey with his many arms**_

_**He lures you in with his charms**_

_**He blends well with the trees**_

_**It is impossible to run and flee**_

_**He'll take over your mind before anything else**_

_**Leaving nothing but you, him and the night**_

_**As the snow beneath you melts**_

_**I lean into his arms**_

_**Give into his faceless charms**_

_**Let him mark me, make his brand**_

_**Forever his**_

_**The Slender Man**_

_***Children's Chorus ends***_

Good my children, very good, we must call again this time different to make sure he hears us well enough though.

_***Children's Chorus begins***_

_**The Slender Man**_

_**He watches you from the trees**_

_**and yet he has no eyes,**_

_**stare into him**_

_**and you'll meet your demise**_

_**he'll take you away**_

_**into a dark place**_

_**and when he is ready**_

_**you'll be on a plate**_

_**his arms are long,**_

_**black as night**_

_**and his face is pale,**_

_**nothing but white**_

_**he watches you from the trees**_

_**and yet he has no eyes,**_

_**look right behind you**_

_**and you'll meet your demise.**_

_***Children's Chorus ends*  
**_

Now Children, our stories will begin. Please be quiet in respect for the lost souls.

**Everyone please review, I really like writing this story. Thank you.**


	2. Kate Anderson

**And here we are at chapter 2. (the actual start of the story so it's really chapter 1) I can't help but get so serious with my writing for these so I will take some time to update but enjoy it now because IT'S HERE NOW!**

_Welcome my children this tale I bring is of young Kate Anderson. This sweet little 12 year old was taken by The Slender Man in the woods near her home town, *tsk tsk*, such a tragedy. But hopefully her story will teach you so listen well._

**KATE ANDERSON, AGE 12**

"Come on Kate, don't be a wuss." A young boy with brown hair dressed in all black said"

"Shut it Derek, I'm going, I'm going." The girl, Kate, replied. The 12 year old red head wore a blue shirt under a white jacket top with a plaid skirt and a backpack full of camping supplies. She had been dared by some neighbor kids to spend the night in the forest outside her hometown and they had all aranged to meet up saturday at 6:30.

"Why do you think they have this fence around the forest?" One of the girls, Angela, asked nervously.

"It's probably just to keep the animals in." Another boy named Chance answered.

"And that's exactly why dear old Kate is going over it." Derek had a nice laugh with that one while Kate stood there with her cheeks puffed out.

"Not. Funny." She huffed.

"I'm only joking around Kate," Derek said "We'll come get you by sunrise ok?" He turned to walk back home with Angela and Chance.

"Fine it's a deal." Kate said as she began to climb the fence.

"Good Luck Kate!" Angela called over her shoulder "Be safe!"

"I will!" Kate called back. "Thanks Angie!"

The sun was already beginning to set so Kate unpacked the few supplies she had (A flashlight, a sleeping bag, a tent, some kindling, a tinderbox and a knife.) and set up her ground for the night.

***Rustle***

The sound woke Kate with a start. She looked down to her watch and checked the time, the numbers flashed 11:30pm.

"Hey!" Kate yelled out "W-Who's out there?" She shone her flashlight around the walls of the tent.

***Whoosh***

"AAAHHH!" Kate fell back as a shadow rushed by the tent.

"Derek, I swear to god, if that's you..." She puffed her cheeks in annoyance and stepped out of the tent, shining her flashlight around. She turned to see the figure of a person dissappear behind a tree.

"Derek?" Kate called, no response. She stepped closer to where she saw the shadow figure. "Chance? Angie?" Now Kate was starting to get worried since nothing she tried gave a response. She went to the tree she saw the figure and looked around. Something reflected off of a very large tree in a nearby clearing and kate went to it to investigate. She shone the flashlight on it and there was a piece of paper attached to it that read "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO," running on either side of the page and a sloppily drawn figure of a man with no face in the center.

"What the he-"

***BAM!***

A loud crashing noise behind Kate sent her running in a random direction. After 10 minutes she stopped running and realized she was lost in the forest and had no idea how to get back to the tent.

"W-What...was that? Where am I?" Kate huffed trying to catch her breath. She looked for any way to indentify where she was and noticed a man far off in the distance.

"Hey, are you the one who scared me out of the tent?" Kate called. The man didn't reply he just stood still and tall. Kate blinked and he dissappeared. Perplexed, she searched for him but he was gone. Kate Turned around to leave and he was there, in front of her.

"Woah!" Kate yelled as she stepped back. The man stood over her by at least 2 feet. His face, or lack there of, was pale white and lacked and features. He wore a black suit with a white shirt, a red tie and black shoes.

"W-What are you!?" Kate screamed. She triped and fell backwards as the man approached her. He grew tentacles from his back and they reached out for Kate.

"No, please, let me go! Let me go! AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Kate screamed out, though no one heard her, for the last time. At sunrise Derek, Chance, and Angela walked out to the fence to meet Kate. When she didn't show up for an hour they went to go tell their parents and hers. The adults called the cops who launched a search and rescue party that lasted six months. At month three they stopped looking for Kate and decided to look for her body, and at month six they stopped searching all together. They put it in their "cold cases" nicknamed after the towns urban legend, The Slender Man.

**Thank you everyone for reading, please leave a review at the bottom of the chapter. I'm sorry I took too long to update, I have a life that gets in the way too much. Anyways I'm already working on ch3 so not to fear! Not something keeps getting to me. Should I repost this into the games section since it's based off of the game Slender as well or leave it here? I'll have a pole up for you to vote on and it will open today and close on the 11th. Again read and review thank you**


End file.
